How the Mighty Med Have Fallen
'"How the Mighty Med Have Fallen" '''is the 1st episode in Season 2 of Mighty Med, '' It is an hour long. It first aired on October 20, 2014. Plot Picking up right where we left off, Kaz and Oliver are trapped in the ER by an evil Skylar and The Annihilator. The two villains plan to take over the hospital, and eventually, the world. Kaz and Oliver decide to contact Titanio, who later gathers other superheroes to help them capture the Annihilator and Skylar. Titanio goes to The Domain to try to find what will help them win against the Annihilator and Skylar, but has to take an extremely long time because Gus is now the owner of The Domain. Meanwhile, a fight breaks out at Mighty Med and all remaining superheroes join in. The Annihilator and Skylar are overpowered, and moments before they are captured, Megahertz helps Skylar use a tube of Rewind's stolen powers to turn back time, back to when Horace plans to run tests on Skylar. Now she is evil, but only her and the Annihilator know. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Superheroes *Chris Elwood as Titanio *Alina Andrei as Alley Cat *Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II *Jenelle McKee as Gamma Girl *Unknown as Queen Hornet *Unknown as Spotlight Villains *David Sobolov and Morgan Benoit as The Annihilator *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *James Ryen as Megahertz Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2. *There are tons of gags in this episode. *This is the third hour-long episode, the first being Saving the People Who Save People and the second being There's a Storm Coming. **Additionally, this episode continues off of the season 1 finale, There's a Storm Coming. *This is the first episode where Augie Isaac is in the theme song as he is now a main character. *It it revealed that Horace has another nephew whose name is Zachary. *At the end of this episode, Everyone at Mighty Med got turned back in time by the tube of Rewind's power which means that no knows that Skylar is evil, but, except for her and the Annihilator because they were overpowered. *Because of the time reversal, the events of this episode never actually happened. Running Gags *Kaz says something that he thinks the villain would do, which is followed by the line "That was even better than what I had in mind! Thanks, Kaz!" Kaz later realizes this and uses this against the Annihilator. *One character searches for an object in a pile of identical objects and presses a button, causing more of this object to appear, then pressing it again hoping the objects will go away, but it causes more objects to appear. Then they say, "Yeah, I should've seen that coming." *Oliver overexplaining animal facts. *Horace showing hatred for Honey Mustard. *Horace thinks that Zachary is a better nephew then Alan. *Gus trying to change Titanio's mind when he is buying the Crystal of Krelm. *Kaz making action figures kiss. *Kaz blaming Oliver for different things, like Skylar being evil and teaming up with The Annihilator and Kaz not getting a pony for a previous birthday. Gallery Userbox Episodes Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2014 Category:Episodes that premiered in October Category:Storyline episodes Category:One hour episodes Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes, where Skylar has powers Category:Evil Skylar Arc Category:The Annihilator Arc Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with the Annihilator Category:Episodes with Jordan Category:Episodes with Titanio Category:Episodes with Megahertz Category:Episodes with the Black Falcon Category:Episodes with Blood Chief Category:Episodes with Alley Cat Category:Episodes with Spotlight Category:Episodes with Blue Tornado Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with Gamma Girl Category:Episodes with Queen Hornet